Protective gear, such as chest protectors, helmets, masks, and shin pads, has long been used to protect baseball catchers from pitched balls and balls foul-tipped off of bats. Chest protectors are typically made from a relatively flexible material, and have padding sewn into the flexible material for absorbing the impact of a pitched or tipped baseball. Straps are commonly attached to the chest protector for securing the chest protector around the back of the catcher.
While existing chest protectors have been relatively effective at protecting catchers from pitched and tipped balls, they typically restrict the catcher's upper body and arm movements to some degree. This can be problematic, for example, for a catcher who is trying to throw out a runner attempting to steal a base. In these situations, the catcher typically has to quickly hop into an upright position and accurately throw the baseball to a base ahead of the runner so that a teammate can receive the ball and tag out the runner before the runner reaches the base. Due to the somewhat restrictive nature of a typical chest protector, however, it is often difficult for a catcher to quickly and accurately make a throw, particularly because the entire chest protector shifts as a single unit against the catcher's upper body and throwing arm. The restrictive nature of existing chest protectors can also cause a catcher difficulty when reaching for a pitched, thrown, or batted ball. Thus, a need exists for a flexible chest protector that does not restrict a catcher's ability to quickly and accurately throw a baseball or to move to catch a baseball.